The invention is concerned with a multi-purpose set of tongs that has numerous uses in gripping and carrying various different types of objects. The tongs can be used for carrying square or rectangular blocks, for example salt blocks. They can also be used for lifting round objects, for example, lengths of firewood. They can be used for dragging logs. Other applications of the tongs include use as a meat hook and as a coupling for connecting a towing rope to a vehicle. In an agricultural setting, they can be used for carrying square bales of hay or other material, preferably using two pairs of the tongs. They have proven effective in carrying automotive type batteries, wheel rims and pneumatic tires. Another application is lifting pails without handles. There are numerous applications for the tongs that will become apparent from the following discussion.